


[podfic] quantum entanglement (163,427 light-years back to you)

by pepperfield, rhythmia



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Family, Officially Married, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovered Memories, Slight Canon Divergence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, family feels all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Vers has a mark on her wrist and a hole in her heart.Podfic of pepperfield's fic, recorded as part of the Fanworks Con digital zine for the theme: Ignite.





	[podfic] quantum entanglement (163,427 light-years back to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [quantum entanglement (163,427 light-years back to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204731) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield). 

> Thank you to pepperfield for writing such a gorgeous story and giving permission to podfic it <3  
Thank you to kdheart for answering the beta call on the podfic discord and giving this a listen <3 
> 
> Also go check out the Fanworks con collection on AO3, there's so much awesome work on there!!!!

**Length:** 31:12, 29.3 MB  
**Music: **[Fire In My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC7Pog3biCk) by Simple Plan  
**Cover: **by rhythmia, digital illustration by Elisabeth Leunert on pixabay  
**Podfic Bingo squares: **higher vocal range  
  
**Cover image description:** Top text reads: quantum entanglement, (163,427 light-years back to you), Left image is a movie still of Carol and Maria standing and holding onto each other, looking down at a grinning Monica between them. Right image is a digital image of a phoenix, flaming wings raised, tail feathers curved around. Bottom text reads: written by pepperfield, performed by rhythmia, art by Eliszabeth Leunert. Bottom right includes a Podfic Bingo 2019 sticker, and a G-rating sticker.

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3n2fq873etpbqwb/quantum_entanglement_-_written_by_pepperfield%252C_read_by_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UZg8eXwYdrAktjPNDzI5S3n0iKmfEu8o), file includes the story plus outtakes at the end

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! (e.g. let me know if the cover isn't displaying for you, etc.) Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> If you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this tumblr post](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/187593777446/podfic-quantum-entanglement-163427-light-years).
> 
> Also I got the inspiration for the song choice from [this amazing Carol/Maria music video by Leri5 @youtube](https://fuckyeahimafangirl.tumblr.com/post/185231434362/we-all-knew-this-video-was-coming-probably-not), go check it out!!!!


End file.
